mlpocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That go Fluff
This is a story featuring my "mane" gals, Allison, Amber, Sammy, Yuki, and Emily. You guys rock. Chapter one: The spell It was a calm, peaceful day in Ponyville. Fillies were chasing each other playfully, then tickling each other when they caught them, whilst their parents and older siblings talked over latte's and coffee. Being the artistic pony that she is, Pastel Pink was drawing a portrait of Musilit in the town square. "Are you almost done, Pastel? My hoof is getting tired..." Musilit said, as she was standing on one hoof. "Almost! the Alicorn replied. A stroke of paint here, a whisp there, and the painting was finished. "Mkay, you can get up now. Musilit instantly collapsed off of the hard, wooden crate and into the soft, dewy grass. "I never thought painting a portrait would take so little time." Pastel said. "Yeah, if ONE HOUR is little." replied the exhausted Earth pony. "Huh? Time flies when you're painting I guess." Pastel said as a brown pegasus with a black mane flew over head. "HEY SCONEY!" Musilit waved and got up. Sconehoof landed on the large wooden crate and sat down. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" she asked. "I just finished painting." "it took an hour. ONE HOUR" Musilit sighed. Pastel took down the portrait and showed it to her friends. "But it was worth it!" Sconehoof whistled. "That looks awesome, Pastel." The three ponies could hear three ponies arguing at a nearby restraunt. "Sombra." a White pegasus with green and blue wings with a red and black mane said. "Discord!" argured a orange pegfasus with a mane in three shades of green. "CHRYSALIS!!!" Yelled a black pony with aqua green mane. "Rainbow Dull, Glitter Ball, Phantom Flight, why are you arguing?" Musilit asked. "We're trying to figure out who would win in a slap fight." replied Phantom Flight. "I think Sombra would win." Rainbow Dull said calmly. "WELL YOU'RE WRONGGG!!!!" Phantom Flight yelled, drawing some attention. Phantom Flight awkwardly laughed. She stopped a waiter pony. "I would like some iced tea please." The waited pony rolled his eyes and walked off to fufil her order. Rainbow Dull couldn't help but laugh as her friend publicly humiliated herself. "It's not funny!" Phantom Flight said. "They were laughing like hay." Rainbow Dull said. Pastel Pink smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, guys, by the way, Twilight Sparkle lended me a spell book to try and practice from--Alicorn, duh--and I found this spell, and I was wondering if you wanted to try with me?" She asked. "We'd love to." Sconehoof said. Rainbow and Glitter nodded in agreement. Phantom flight smiled awkwardly. "Weeellll..." "Phantom.." Rainbow said. "Okay, fine, I'm in too." Phantom Flight said. Chapter Two: Things That go Fluff in the Night 8:00. Sconehoof, Rainbow Dull, Phantom Flight, Musilit, and Glitterball all met up in Pastel Pink's living room, standing in a circle. "You guys ready?" "Yeah!" everypony but Phantom Flight said. Phantom Flight was very nervous, so she didn't know. Pastel didn't even explain what this spell did! For all she knew, she would walk out of there with a frog's head! Pastel grabbed the book and began to do the spell. By the end, a large puff of dark purple smoke formed around the room. "Oof!" "Sorry!" "Aah!" "That was my eye!" the ponies were saying. The room went silent as the smoke cleared up. "Is evewy pony otay?" Pastel Pink asked. "Yeah, I fink so.." replied Phantom Flight. As the smoke cleared more, Pastel Pink gasped in horror. She, and all her friends, were tiny fluff balls! Chapter Three: Fluff Flip-out All the ponies were gasping in horror at their new bodies. "Pastwel Pwink! What did yew dew!?" Phantom Flight yelled. "I-I dunno! I mushtave done de spewll wrong!" "Be afwaid tonite, Pastwel. Be vewy, vewy afwaid." Phantom Flight said, trying to sound scary but only eneded up sounding cute. "I CAN BAWELY MOVE!!" Musilit said, as she was trying to waddle out the door. "Dis is bad, dis is vewy vewy bad..." Glitter Ball said. Hey, at least now she lived up to her name! "Let's swee what we hav' hewe. Fwuff Bawll, Phwantom Fwuff, FwuffHoof, Pastwel Pwuff, Raybo Fwuff, an'..." Rainbow Dull said, sort of stuck on Musilit's name. "RAYBO DUWLL! DIS IS NWO TWIME TO BE MAKWING JOKIES! WE NWEED TO FWIND A CWURE!!" Yelled Glitter Ball. "Gwuys... I don't fink dere is a cwure..." Pastel said, hanging her head as best as she could when her whole body was just one big circley fluff. The other ponies gasped. To be continued.... Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Yukinautau Category:Yukinautau's characters Category:Invader Zeel Category:Invader Zeel's characters Category:Really Big Hat Category:Really Big Hat's Characters Category:Invader-Mas Category:Invader-Mas' Characters Category:Fluffy Ponies Category:Catastrophe Category:Failed Spells Category:Wrong Spell Category:Stories Category:Local LMX Library Category:LMX Library Category:Hyperhearts58 Category:Hyperhearts58's Characters